Visit
by sieg2013
Summary: Sunspot mengunjungi pemakaman dan bertemu dengan seorang pria bernama Kira Yamato


Visit

Tokoh:

· Sunspot a.k.a Roberto da Costa

· Kira Yamato

Guest:

· Lacus Clyne

· Erik Lashner a.k.a Magneto

Genre: Drama

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Marvel (New Mutants) & Gundam (Gundam Seed)

Warning: Pasca Phantom Pain (Alternate Reality), EYD, tanda baca, AU

Tahun 1984 merupakan masa kelam bagi Roberto da Costa. Julukannya Sunspot. Pasca dia kabur dari Rumah Sakit, dirinya merasa tidak nyaman dengan kekuatan miliknya. Bahkan, ada orang yang bernama Erik Lashner mengajaknya untuk menemui Charles Xavier. Lagian, siapa sih Charles Xavier? Apakah dia orang penting? Pejabat? Perdana Menteri yang ingin menjadikan dirinya sebagai eksperimen manusia. Sunspot tidak mampu berpikir jernih. Sejak awal, dia merasakan ada hal-hal yang belum dia ketahui dan rasakan. Dulu, Roberto merupakan pemain sepak bola. Apalagi, dia seorang striker. Karena dianggap bermain kasar oleh lawan, Roberto tidak terima dan nyaris melukai orang tersebut … dengan kekuatan solar _energy_. Semua orang menjauhinya. Termasuk keluarga dan teman terdekatnya. Kecuali satu orang. Dia adalah Juliana Sandoval, pacar Roberto.

Memang, pacarnya tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Kecuali satu. Ketika Juliana diculik oleh sekelompok Reavers dan Roberto menyelamatkannya. Usaha tersebut berhasil. Tetapi, seorang Reavers menembakkan peluru, mengenai Juliana. Roberto mengamuk dan membakar semua orang beserta gedung. Hanya jasad Juliana yang tidak terpanggang. Roberto membawanya ke kuburan dan menguburkannya.

Hingga akhirnya, Roberto ditangkap oleh pihak pemerintah dan di bawa ke Rumah Sakit. Sejak itulah, dia ketakutan setengah mati terhadap kekuatannya.

Juli tanggal 10 tahun 1984.

Kira Yamato mengunjungi sebuah makam. Tetapi, tidak ada tulisannya. Bahkan, hanya memandang makam tersebut sebagai pertanda, bahwa kehidupan di dunia pasti akan berakhir. Dalam artian, setiap orang, pasti tidak lepas dari kematian. Tidak peduli seberapa tangguhnya dirinya, tetap saja kematian akan selalu menjemput. Kapanpun. Di manapun dan siapapun.

"Kau memandangi makam itu terus menerus." Ujar Roberto.

Dia berpakaian layaknya baju pengantin. Yaitu tuksedo warna hitam dengan aksesoris bunga mawar merah. Selain itu, rambutnya coklat tua dan pendek. Sepatu dan celana pun warna hitam. Sayangnya, dia mengenakan kacamata hitam. Di situ, tertulis Juliana Sandoval. Roberto menaruh bunga di batu nisannya.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa … hidupku bakal berakhir, kawan." Ujar Kira.

"Jangan seperti itu. Kau beruntung hidup normal. Tidak seperti diriku." Kata Roberto datar.

Kira menoleh kepada Roberto. Apa yang dibicarakan orang itu?

" _Anoo_ … namaku Kira Yamato. Kau sendiri?" kata Kira perkenalkan diri.

"Roberto … da Costa. Kau pasti melihatku di TV, bukan?" kata Roberto.

Dia menggeleng kepala. Kira tidak memiliki TV, karena tidak ingin mendengarkan berita seputar pembunuhan, perang antar Negara. Bahkan, perang Gundam sekalipun.

"Apa kau seorang prajurit?" Tanya Roberto terus terang.

"Kenapa … kau menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya Kira balik.

"Entah. Aku merasa … kau dulu seoang prajurit, yang terlalu banyak terlibat dalam perang. Hingga akhirnya kehilangan orang yang kau cintai." Kata Roberto menatap langit.

Bagaimana mungkin Roberto mengetahui masa lalunya? Apa jangan-jangan dia seorang mata-mata, _pikir Kira_. Namun, dia mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut dan menatap langit.

"Maaf aku bikin kau terkejut. Hanya saja, aku mengerti perasaanmu." Ujar Roberto.

"Tentu. Rasanya berat kehilangan apa yang kita cintai, Roberto-san." Ujar Kira.

Perasaan ini … agak mengganjal sebenarnya. Roberto dan Kira sama-sama saling memahami rasa kehilangan. Mereka berdua meneteskan air mata secara bersamaan. Roberto berkata kepada batu nisan Juliana. "Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku tidak mampu menjagamu. Sampai sekarang, kau adalah pahlawan dan cinta sejati bagiku. Orang lain membuangku, kau tidak. Seandainya saja waktu di putar, aku akan mengorbankan diri. Sayangnya, itu tidak mungkin."

Kira hanya memandang Roberto dengan kesedihan. Dia yakin, Roberto kehilangan kekasih karena suatu hal. Ketika mau menepuk pundaknya, muncullah Lacus Clyne. Kekasih Kira Yamato. Dia tersenyum sambil membawa Haro warna _pink_.

"Kira, makanan sudah aku siapkan. Mari kembali ke rumah." Kata Lacus tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Ya. Aku ke sana. Roberto, apa kau ingin makan bersama kami." Ajak Kira.

Roberto bangkit berdiri dan menolak tawarannya.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku ingin di sini sebentar. Kau boleh ajak pacarmu ikut pula. Aku punya cerita untuk kalian berdua." Ujar Roberto tersenyum kepada Kira.

"Cerita apa yang akan kau ceritakan, Roberto-san?" Tanya Kira tersenyum.

"Semuanya."

Sementara itu, Erik mengamatinya dari hutan. Tetapi, dia lengkap dengan helm anti telepati. Dia bersama dengan tiga orang. Mereka adalah Blink, Cannonball dan Karma. Mereka mengenakan seragam New Mutants bersamaan dengan Erik, di mana sama-sama berwarna ungu dan kuning dominan.

"New Mutants, bawa Sunspot hidup." Kata Erik dan bersembunyi di balik bayangan.

Tamat


End file.
